


Nightmares

by androgynousclintbarton



Series: Team Runaway AU [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Kakashi wakes up in the middle of the night because of nightmares
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Series: Team Runaway AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745188
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Nightmares

His head was pounding, the headache making its presence known as he stumbled into the kitchen.

He had thought the nightmares were over. That he would never have to see Obito's crushed body, or Minato Sensei and Kushina's blood broken corpses laying in the fields of Konoha.

He had thought he was finally safe.

Finally able to move on.

His knee collided with the edge of the counter, and he had to stamp down the loud swear that tried to escape his throat. He didn't want to wake Gai or Naruto, then they would ask questions.

They would worry.

Rubbing his knee with one hand, he reached out with the other and pulled the nearest seat just a little bit closer to himself. Once it was close enough, he collapsed into it and laid his head down on the counter.

It was still there, as vivid as the day he had seen their deaths. As clear as when he had touched it, felt it...cried over it.

The blood was everywhere. It covered his floors, his counter, his fridge. It left nothing untouched. No surface safe.

He screwed his eyes shut, hoping it would provide some relief. A short break from all of the pain.

It didn't.

"Kakashi?" He didn't bother to lift his head off of the counter he didn't need to. Gai had woken up because he left the bed, and Gai knew better than anyone what that meant. "Again?"

"It won't go away," he choked, kicking himself for breaking so easily. What kind of Anbu soldier allowed his past to haunt him like this?

Not just an anbu soldier even, the head of Anbu.

How had he earned such a role when he couldn't even protect himself from his own memories?

An arm came down around his shoulder, pulling him towards Gai until his face was buried in his chest. His hide away. His favorite escape.

"Why won't it go away?" He asked, wishing one of them had an answer to the question he had been asking ever since the first nightmare.

"I'm sorry." Gai's attempt to make him feel better. To take some of the pain away

It never worked.

"I can still see Sensei's body." He whispered "Kushina's blood...obito's crushed form...it won't go away. It never goes away."

"I know..." gai tightened his arms around his shoulders slightly "i know Kakashi, but it's not real. It's history, something of the past that we cannot change "

He hated that fact. There was nothing more he wished for than to change the past.

To keep his friend.

To give Naruto back his parents.

He shook his head "i want it to go away." He whispered, digging his fingers into his hair as he opened his eyes.

It was still there, dripping all over everything.

He closed his eyes once more, determined to make it go away.

To forget for just one moment.

It was hopeless though. It never went away.

He never forgot.

There was no escape, even in Gai's arms where everything else melted away and a feeling of safety usually enveloped him.

Even here, he could still see the blood


End file.
